Pained
by yuuki24688
Summary: Sold as a slave, Bella felt like she was never loved nor cared for. She was tortured everyday and slowly mistrusting everyone, she isolates herself in her own world. Will she forget what she had been through and finally accept what she became? With a special help of someone... it might just come true.
1. The Beginning of Agony

**Warning: This is highly rated M for sadism, torture, rape and adult content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I definitely am twisted.**

* * *

**Pained**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of Agony**

Staring blankly in a distance, she barely heard the shouts of people around her as they scrutinized the girl in front of her. Isabella Swan knew what she was getting into the moment the sinister figure knocked her out and whisked her away – she was destined to be a slave from now on.

Perhaps it was the look of hopelessness that was casted on her face when _he_ saw her that made him know that she was nothing in this world: absolutely nothing. The brunette wouldn't exactly say that wasn't true; she would bet her entire life that her parents noticed her disappearance. They were trapped in their own world, only focusing on each other and nothing else.

Sure she was 'cared' for but truly, she wouldn't call it a home. It was more of a shell to her – she was the shadow as her parents' love for each other shown too bright that she could barely seen – she could be a furniture in the house.

Snapping back to reality as something poked her spine, she moved forward to face the crowd. The chains dragged onto the floor as she took a stepped up; the wood creaked under her every step as if it was to give way any moment. She would have appreciated that greatly – her mind was already dead.

She surely wasn't much to look at: hazel brown eyes that looked dull from her lack of emotion, fair skin that she inherited from her mother, mahogany hair that fell limply past her shoulders that was a huge mess from negligence. She didn't seem to comprehend why she seemed like an interesting specimen to the buyers but she surely was the healthiest as she was one who defied the least and arrived the latest.

As the sharp stick started to poke through the little fabric that she managed to clothe her body with, she felt violated as her body got more and more exposed. She didn't voice it out – she wouldn't risk getting flogged and hanged in a cupboard for five days.

As her bid shot up higher, she could only pray for two things. One, her owner wouldn't be too harsh on her or two; he would be merciless and kill her off immediately. But who was she kidding? Option one would only happen if she was freed from this misery this instant.

She only raised her eyes to meet her owner's, the jet black ones that she suddenly grew to hate. In fact, she loathed the world for bringing to this slave market – she would never want to be something lower than a human. Rolls of money were exchanged before her owner dragged her to the place where she was currently dreading but she had matters on her own hands now.

Her feet was being dragged through an entire field of glass – it pricked her feet as it started to bleed, wincing as more glass pierced into the same spot, staining the soil red. The metal cuffs bit through her wrists – she tried to shake it off as it dug in deeper.

The world was so cruel.

She looked at the glowing embers from the fire place that was lit by burning coal, slightly mesmerized by the glowing flames. Her subconsciousness was screaming at her to run before it was too late but her limbs refused to reply. Soon, the chains were hanged on that constrained her from moving too much, suspending her in mid-air as she came face-to-face with the brick wall.

She gasped in horror as her owner stuck his symbol to the metal rod before letting the fire heat it up before it was placed onto her skin where it would be there forever. She couldn't rub it off, it would scar her. She would love to stab it but would she be able to withstand so much pain?

She could feel the heat emitting from the heated symbol, her mark looming closer than it would like it to. Giving a yelp of pain as the burning sensation hit her skin, her teeth bit through her fragile lips as she tried to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes.

Her owner smirked in delight as he knew that she was sensitive to such things, thinking of plenty lot of ways to begin torturing her as if she was in the depths of hell.

She allowed her mind go blank as her owner's lips trailed down her body, she was glad for once that she didn't have breasts worth complimenting. She could feel his distant lusty stare at her face as he continued to grope her.

Feeling a shot of pain shoot through her as she let out a scream, her owner laughed darkly as he continued to trail the flame across her smooth skin, sometimes pressing in down a little to pocket a mark on her. "I asked you a question." He glared, flicking off the flame as he pressed the mark that was burnt on her skin, making her cringe slightly.

"Yes master?" She said with feigned sweetness, disgusted with herself.

"Say, why have you been so unresponsive?" He murmured, his finger tracing down her collarbone and to her abdomen, his fingers constantly roaming her body.

"I've been too absorbed in the pleasure that you have given me," She smiled.

"Good." He cackled before slapping her face and burying his erection into her pussy, pounding into her as she continued to let out muffled screams of pain, wondering why virginity had to toy with her sometimes. Her master clearly loved the sight of blood and she knew that she in for a lot more.

The set of torture weapons scared the living daylights out of her – yet she knew it was mean for such a thing as he wanted to make sure he was feared by all, one defiance was enough for him to test the deadly looking spiked chain on you.

She continued to pant breathlessly as his fingers continued to swirl around her sex, wishing that she wouldn't be so responsive. He had fed her something that made her throat burn, making it feel raw and her voice was rather hoarse.

To make things worse, she hated the fact that he was taking away a lot of her firsts and he purposely made her deep throat his dick which made her throat expand when it was at its limit – making the pain worse as he repeated the action, loving the fact she was writhing in agony.

Trying to speak made it hurt and the master made sure that she screamed which earned her retching out some of her blood. She was a sticky mess – her body was covered in her own blood and she was slick with sweat; her master's semen all over her.

It was only day one and she hated it already. Her life really sucked.

* * *

**So hey…. I don't really know what to say? But pleasure to meet you, ****I'm really new in this field as I usually write one-shots for Twilight so hopefully it'll be a good multi-chapter story. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at yuuki-illene. tumblr. com and do leave me a review on how I can improve and such. Loved it? Favorite and follow please! Show me some love~**


	2. Depression and Commands

**To those who favorite and followed, you have my upmost thanks though you could do better on the reviews…. Right? Alright just to clarify…. Bella WILL become a vampire soon but not too soon xDDD moving on! Bella and Normal P.O.V for the win :D**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't dare to own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer might sue me. *sulks in a corner***

* * *

**Pained**

**Chapter 2: Depression and commands**

It was the year 1962, a year after Master Smith bought me. I learnt to control the tears that would constantly try to invade my eyes previously whenever the torrent of pain hit me – restraints on trying to attack his wretched being that would haunt me.

I feared every second of my life; I didn't know when he would get tired of me and just throw me away which I desperately hope it would happen, nor did I know what he had up his sleeves next. He was unpredictable – I could only wait for despair to loom over when he calls me to his presence.

Unlocking the room, Anya stepped in timidly. "Master calls for your presence."

Nodding mutely as she unlocked the chains that bounded me to the walls, I walked up to his huge bedroom; shivering in fear as I mustered every single courage I had left to face the demon. The maids knew what went on in the room – they didn't question it as they feared they would be next. The shrieks and screams that escaped the room weren't exactly soft and the bloodshed onto the bed sheets was already proof of the cruelty that went on.

He seemed rather calm and composed as he sat in his arm chair; contemplating what should be done to me. He had never shown mercy to me – I was just a mere play toy.

"Bow before me," He bellowed as I immediately sank onto my knees, refusing to show him the weakness in my eyes.

I squinted my eyes shut as I waited for the impact to be dealt and surely enough he swung his fist; towards my already bruised face as it knocked me down, making me release a small gasp as the pain renewed on my face.

He was mighty, I was inferior in comparative. Pushing my chin up roughly as his chapped lips crushed into mine, I sense the need of comfort from him, the need to vent out his anger and hate. His desperation stopped after a few minutes of his hands roaming around my body that was covered with his filth and his desperate kisses, he finally regained his composure and kicked me solidly in the abdomen, causing memories to flash back.

_She could barely breathe as she heard the shocking news from the doctor. She was pregnant with the child of an absolute devil. She didn't want to harbor something that would traumatize herself forever. Wasn't she suffering enough? Maybe god doesn't need her anymore as she was too pathetic to even live._

_She had been feeling drastically sick lately and it has been taking away the fun out of Master Smith and thus he decided to allow her to a doctor so that she wouldn't die to fast. After all, good slaves didn't come by so easily._

"_I see that you're pregnant." Master Smith smirked as his jet black eyes stared into hers, making her cringe a little. "All the better. I suppose we could have a little fun." _

_He walked up briskly to her as he took her by the neck, choking her as her legs dangled in mid-air, her hands clutching onto his as she struggled to get a lungful of air. "Who gave you the permission to touch me?" He growled as he shot a punch at her womb area, making her slam herself to the concrete wall in pain. _

_He flung her to the other side of the room where she knocked onto a table, crashing into the table, her spine taking a blow as it was about to break. She had barely recovered her vision when he started to lash out a string of insults, whipping her with a flogger._

"_Who are you to bear my child? Just a whore who is homeless and pathetic," He sneered, each word piercing into her chest. 'Like I would want that even to happen!' Her inner self screamed, trying to absorb the pain instead of rejecting it so that she could at least sit up properly rather than lie around helplessly._

"_Just kill me already," She whispered in a hoarse voice as she tried to crawl away._

"_Kill you? I forbid you to die. Death is too good for someone like you." He cackled as he pulled her chains towards him, making her clamp onto the stand of the bed like her life depended on it with her teeth._

_She screeched in agony as her grasp was forcefully released, he continuously kicked her womb to make sure that the child would never get a chance to live. She was wringed dry – she had no tears left to shed, no voice to scream and she was bleeding through her vagina, which she already knew that the child would never see the light._

_She was grateful at least; the child wouldn't be brought upon by a cruel father as she hung in the closet, awaiting death to come for her. It never came for the nurses that came in treated her wounds and made it possible for her body to heal. She was too weak and sore to beg them to live her alone, but even if she did it would never have worked._

As I scrambled to return to my kneeling position, I knew that today's torture would be extremely harsh. My master was angry and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was his personal bag – a property, nothing of meaning to him.

Commanding me to spread out as he chained me to the wall such that I was in mid air, I couldn't help but shiver in what he had planned for the day. The sharp knife traced along my jaw as it drew blood before he made a quick slash on my thigh, making me scream from the sudden pain that was inflicted on me. I couldn't move a single inch – the chains were too tight for me to move. I couldn't writhe – I could only feel the pain surge through me time and time against he continued to slash my already marred body.

Barely registering the pain as he put on one of his favorite accessories like the knife finger nails, his hands grasped onto my legs as he fucked me mercilessly as his knives dug into my fragile skin, making me scream as blood gushed out with every single time he pounded into me.

The pain was excruciating but never as much as the previous one – something that told me if I ever got out alive I would never want to carry a baby. I was unworthy of such tasks – I was born to serve and be alone.

I was panting with relief as he finally let go, thinking that it was the end of everything that was in stored. Luck was never with me for he ducked my blood soaked face and hair into the water, with every intent on half-drowning me.

The water was cold; it stung my wounds as I tried to get out the pail. I could taste rust and salt – my own blood that was seeping into the water and tainting it red.

"You will obey me next time do you understand?" He half snarled and laughed as he looked at my disfigured face, thinking the water in pail contrasted with the color of the pail. Red against red, his perfect color for his persona.

Hatred, Anger, longing for bloodshed was perfectly Master Smith. He left no evidence of his previous slaves but from the looks of disgusts that he missed at times shown that he wasn't a gentleman, in fact he was far from that.

Leaving me slumped against all the items that were used against me; he flicked her fingers for a new robe as the maids carried my limp and extremely injured body to be tended to. I couldn't feel the pain, it was numb but what really hung in the air was the last sentence he parted me with.

'Be ready to be handed over to the Blacks tomorrow. They paid a handsome sum to receive you.'

…

* * *

**Hope you didn't think this was too harsh but most definitely it was really crude and mean. Her physical torture will come to an end soon so don't worry alright? Review please and also favorite and follow if you haven't! I'm signing off for the day. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**You better come back or I'll suck your blood!**


	3. Blacks and Transformation

**Pained**

**Chapter 3: Blacks and Transformation**

* * *

I never feared anyone more than I feared the Blacks – they were cruel, well their relative was cruel. They were the 'protectors' of the town but beneath it was a really sadistic man. It wasn't that I didn't respect their honorable family – I detested the relatives that used their good name to turn it all around. I loathed hypocrites…. And everyone was a hypocrite in the world.

I prayed that the wounds wouldn't have healed quickly but against my will, my body healed as the immunity system built up after a year of constant pain and terror in my heart. I wondered why my heart hadn't been gored out to stand on the altar in memory of all of Master Smith's previous slaves.

I would never forget the amount of damage he inflicted on me after a visit. Master Smith's was usually flesh wounds, deep cuts or black skin but I ended up with fractured ribs, a dislocated wrist, bruises all over my body and my eye almost knocked out.

The pain couldn't be described plainly as excruciating; it was so much that she could barely get her limbs to function like it should. Why wasn't there any contract of no selling second-hand slaves? I would rather take Master Smith's torture while wounded a hundred times than be handed over to that wretched man.

Surely enough, I heard the sinister sound of the keys clanging before it turned to unlock my door, I shivered in fear as I watched Master Smith cuff my neck, preventing me from escaping the things I dread the most. Putting as much resistance as possible without thinking that Master thought I was defying him, I trudged towards the carriage as slowly as possible, behind his tracks.

What did I do in life to get such a horrible future that seemed so dark?

My heart slowly sank as I knew there was no turning back, Master wouldn't stop the deed between him and the Blacks even I offered everything I had – which wasn't much.

Much to my mortification, the carriage suddenly flipped by a sudden unknown force that was a blur, knocking the carriage sideways, skidding me out painfully out of the carriage. Master looked bewildered and I was petrified of what may have found me. The horses had ran from the danger that might have been a predator and yet in front of me stood an utterly gorgeous man that glowed faintly in the sunlight, breaking off the shackles like it was nothing before its teeth sank into my neck.

I screamed as something hot seared into my veins, making me writhe on the ground. The cemented floor might have been cold – but this fire was uncomprehendable as it threatened to consume me. I barely saw what was happening, the tearing of flesh and a head that had been cut off suddenly landing next to me as I screamed once again, from the frightful feelings that pulsed in me.

The cool arms picked me up as if I was weightless; carrying me off to the green vegetation of the forest. This mysterious man that had caused me more pain than I ever imagined never told me his name for god knows how long, but he did explain my be comings and the Volturi.

I feared for my life; I did not want to be condemned into an immortal with nothing to do, just isolation. He scolded me every time I screamed or asked for him to kill me, apologizing straight after for the pain I was feeling.

The Blacks stepping their heels painfully into my ribcage and heart – it seemed like a poke of a needle.

Nearly slicing my leg off and smashing the bones to smithereens – I think it's a soft comfy bed to rest on.

The fire burned on in me, I knew somehow, it was going to end. The pain blissfully left my finger tips as I heard a sudden swoosh and a wooden door slamming shut, a drift of paper landing on my belly with a soft thud. I don't know how could I possibly have heard that but I'm sure I figure it all out.

"_Vampires are a thousand or more times sensitive than humans," _His deep bass voice rang through my mind as things got clearer. Yet, the fire in my heart got hotter, even if it was theoretically possible.

My heart took off as my chest lurched up, waiting for the impossible such as my heart to leap out. It was beating like a hummingbird, never stopping. Was I dying? Where was the person who saved me from my demise?

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat as I let out a soft oof, before biting my lips, trying to contain the screams that wanted to get out of my vocal cords. Then my heart beat stopped. Completely.

I opened my eyes. Everything was defined, clear. I could see the light that drifted in from the cracks of the stone building I've been brought into during my transformation, the separation of light and dark almost distinct. Immediately grasping the letter that he had once left, I saw his writing.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Forgive me for all the pain that I've caused you. In order to stop the Volturi – _

Who was the Volturi? My mind; which had suddenly so much space to think as I didn't have the fundamentals of the need to blink or breathe, searched my supposedly hazy memories. To my surprise, it was sharp and clear.

"_The Volturi is the closest we have to a royal family for a vampire. They conquer – they want gifts that they think is useful to gain power. I'm currently on the run, but you are special. The draw I have to you is unexplainable; I was overwhelmed by the need to save you."_

My eyes pricked in a strangest way as I read on.

_Volturi from finding you, I have to abandon you so that you can start a new life. I am sorry you don't have someone to guide you through your first phase of your vampire life but I hope you have a cause in life soon such that you won't grieve for your past. I probably won't be coming back for I wouldn't want to risk you being found. You are a jewel – I'm glad I saved you from your horrid past._

_Daiji_

_You make an intriguing immortal._

Was there something special about me that was worth saving? I wouldn't know. How many days have this pain been going on? I don't even know the year – it seemed pretty much like eternity to me.

My ears perked up as I heard something metallic tear apart, making me bolt out of the door in a nanosecond and making the door fall off its hinges. I was sure my creator was here – his scent was barely hours old.

My eyes widened as I saw his limbs get tossed into the fire, a big bulky man suddenly approaching me with a lusty smile. "Well, well, well. Let's see what we've got here. A pretty newborn vampire." He said solemnly as his eyes roved around my body.

"Stay away from me." I hissed as I backed away.

"Don't think I can do that lady…. You have his scent on you." He smiled wickedly as he lunged for me. As if everything was in slow motion, I quickly dodged his attack but it didn't seem needed as he suddenly repelled from me leaving me shocked. Did I just do that?

A translucent circular thing that I noticed was covering me from head to toe suddenly expanded out of me and the moment he was under my shield, I could read his every intention. 'What the hell is this?" I thought to myself. The man that stood in front of me counted on brute force and every attack he tried on me didn't work.

Anger wasn't bursting out of me, it was sorrow. "I want you to go back to where you came from," I enunciated slowly. "And tell of nothing to your master about me and say that you already killed Daiji or you will snap your own head off in five seconds."

He obeyed surprisingly as he dashed off, leaving me shell-shock. Did he just do what I said? Suddenly…. I felt dominant. Something I never felt. Who in the world was I?

* * *

**We are at the end of the chapter! Yes, she turned into a vampire…. And I tweaked her skills a little. I'll elaborate more on the next, and I hope you enjoy this chappie! Review please, favorite and follow if you loved this. I'll see you next chapter so stay tuned! The Cullens won't be coming in so soon…. I think.**


	4. Awkward Situations

**Pained**

**Chapter 4: Awkward Situations**

* * *

As I watched him run away, my eyes caught on something that glinted in the moonlight. Reaching it in two strides, I picked it up, accidentally crushing it into pieces. I cursed silently for my inhumane strength, picking up a one of the bigger shards of the mirror gently. I frowned, knowing I could get used to this….. Like never.

My breath caught as a red-eyed woman stared right back at me, impossible beautiful. I was shocked to find crimson red eyes and a sharp beautiful face although it was marred with scars. Heaving a sigh of relief at the imperfection, my eyes searched my body, seeing that I was in rags.

I knelt beside the fire that was soon going to be distinguished, feeling no emotion as the blaze of the fire felt a thousand degrees hotter than my skin, just watching the ashes of my creator float easily in mid-air.

'_If he didn't save you, he wouldn't have died_.' My mind mocked as I bit my lip instinctively, my own delicate fingers combing through my hair in attempt to calm down. My mind had too much space to think – it didn't have to think of mundane things anymore.

Yanking the shard once again, I tried to pierce it into myself, only to see it shattering. I sighed hopelessly as I curled myself into a ball, knowing that I was to be condemned as an immortal – forever. Never moving forward, just stuck frozen in this pathetic state.

I laughed bitterly at my own misery as my mind constantly recalled the speech that he had given to me.

'_Don't go out in sunlight – you'll be exposed. Surely you don't want the Volturi on your flanks all the time._' The line rang through my head as I made a mental note to follow. Seeing the man who seemed so consumed his job like a guard dog, I grimaced in disgust. I wouldn't want to offend them for I wouldn't have a sense of freewill if they got me around their fingers.

'_We can't die easily, the only way we can leave this world is by burning ourselves. Tearing away our limbs doesn't do much – we can still join back like a puzzle piece_.' I groaned internally, knowing that I'm not going to be able to go to hell so easily.

'_We only feed on blood – nothing else._' My throat flared at the thirst that burned a thousand times hotter than the distinguished flames. I wanted to suffocate myself to stop the hunger that was trying to overpower myself as a feral snarl ripped in my throat as I smelt the scent of fresh blood that hung in the air.

My head snapped towards the scent as I surged forward towards the scent, not caring that a lion was already feeding on its prey. I lunged – snapping its throat before my teeth descended into its meat, cutting through its fat like I was biting through butter. Not that I would ever want to taste butter anymore.

With my hunger contained, dulling in the back of my mind, I searched around for a source of entertainment. What was I to do now?

**Year 2000, Alaska**

It was the year 2000, almost four decades since my dreaded transformation. I've managed to keep my thirst under the reign without feeding for a few months at least and my gifts had adjusted to its full potential.

I had a physical and mental shield that was constantly wrapped around me – I could remove it away like how everything physical was easy for me and wrap in around someone like throwing a blanket over oneself. I could read their intentions as long as they were under my mental shield and movements when they were under my physical one. I could also change their mindset and movements like I was the master of my own game.

I slowly learnt that I had a gift of appearance. I could change my looks but the beauty of the person remains as it is. It was impossible to take it away – it was stuck to the person like glue. Controlling people's actions and thoughts would last like that for eternity unless I was to die or too much force had been exerted on me and causing a crack anywhere on my body.

It was like resetting everything and that was how the Volturi came to know of my existence.

I wasn't exactly thrilled about it and I was constantly on the move every half a decade to play safe. I barely made any contact with anyone – I wouldn't let any vampire be in a five mile radius from me unless they were deemed safe or vegetarian like me.

Tightening the scarf around me to seem more human-like as I often seen people doing such a gesture, I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't really want to repeat high school again but one has to keep up with an image. I had enough of sulking for three decades straight and trying to find someone to end my pathetic life.

Changing my eye color to my chocolate brown ones, I made my mahogany hair slightly less glossy than usual. I wasn't aiming to achieve being a model but to attract less attention. It was a lesson learnt when you have one of the flashiest cars around town and attractive looks. Toning it down a little definitely did help the attention to die down faster.

Huffing as I sprinted to my car in a human pace, I swerved out easily and onto the streets, hitting 70 before I hit the main road. I reached the school in minutes, getting out of the car as fast I could, wanting to finish the registration and avoid the irritating stares that people were given. I wondered briefly why didn't I retain my onyx eyes, to make me look creeper and maybe they'll back off.

Fat chance. The receptionist was already staring, her eyes shagging my body. '_My eyes are here._' I snapped her as she immediately looked up, obeying to my commands. Quickly filling up the form, she keyed everything in and gave me my schedule along with the map that I gave a glance at, darting out of the office and successfully getting into class just on time before the bell rang.

**Alaska, Unalaska High School, Cafeteria**

Sighing in annoyance as I burst through the pastel white double doors that was stained with some icky substance from so many years of usage, my breath hitched when I smelled _them_.

They were gazing at me evenly as they raked my body, trying to find features that marked me as a vampire. Easily tuning everyone out except to my kind, I was amused to find that the bronze-haired boy was a mind reader for many thoughts buzzed in his mind.

His eyes furrowed at me as I smirked, stifling myself to stop the disgusting smell of human food to infiltrate my sense of smell. I could hear silent discussions going on around their table as the strawberry-blonde shot me murderous glares as she clinged onto the bronze-haired boy who seemed to make futile attempts of shaking her off.

"She seems a little amused and annoyed at the same time." The honey blonde chuckled slightly.

The black-haired girl next to him sighed as I quirked my eyebrow in their direction. She was getting static…. Was she a psychic? "Can't see her future….."

"I can't get a read on her either. She looks and acts like a vampire when it comes to food….." The bronze-boy murmured.

"Doesn't mean I don't look like once doesn't mean I ain't one….." I said quietly as I changed my eyes back to golden for second before it went back to brown. They gaped at me as I smiled briefly at them, picking the unoccupied table as I started to stab my food.

"Come and sit with us," They encouraged, as I removed my mental shield. '_No thanks…. I don't know you well_' the bronze-haired boy gasped at my sudden infiltration of thoughts, before communicating with his siblings.

'_It's Edward. Alice –_'He gestures at the black-haired girl – '_Wants to get to know you better. Well in fact, all of us do._'

I shook my head in their direction. '_All of you have mates, well except for you of course since I don't seem to hear you wanting the strawberry-blonde_' I noted, flashing a cold smile.

"She's a mind reader Edward?" The blonde hissed, pointedly ignoring me. I knew that a lot of people were staring; they were wondering what was happening as we kept looking at each other.

'_Stop staring and eat your food_. 'I forced out as I wrapped my physical shield, excluding the Cullen family as they snapped their attention back, the cafeteria becoming deadly quiet as all the chatter ceased, every human concentrating on their food and nothing else. Their eyes widened at me as I growled slightly, wanting to dump my head into the lasagna. I shouldn't have used _that_ in the presence of vampires.

Thankfully the bell rang as I allowed the humans to do what they usually did before rushing out, making sure that they weren't following me. Why hadn't I checked?

* * *

**I was slightly high when I was writing this so if it was horrible, do tell me and I'll back and personally edit it. *grunts* I don't want to give things that you guys can't understand but hey, I love criticism so do tell me if I lack at anywhere!**

**Please favorite and follow this story if you haven't and I retained Bella's klutz-ness for fun. But it's only when she does things... by accident XDDD Review please! Make my day!**


	5. Who is she?

**Pained**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 5: Who is she?**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I grimaced slightly as I heard the hushed whispers around the household, knowing that I had to repeat high school all over again. It was really a dread – seeing that I've being through the repertoire for at least twenty two times to be exact. I wouldn't go against Carlisle but coming back to Alaska was a tad bit….. Horrid.

Tanya had been clinging onto me the moment I had stepped out of my Volvo, trying to attract my attention even after so many solid decades of trying to win over my love. She never got my polite rejections – in fact it led her on. To make matters worse… She decided to join me in high school.

"Bro, are ya fine?" Emmett's bass voice boomed through my room as I glowered half-heartedly at him.

"I think my expression tells you everything…." I murmured in an amused voice, leaning my head against the black leather couch.

He darted next to me with his vampire speed before whispering wickedly. "Sadly, you'll have a certain strawberry-blonde trying to smooch your ass off bro."

I glared at him, giving him a devilish smirk. "You are _so_ dead."

"Take it outside boys!" Esme shouted from the kitchen as she arranged the furniture.

"Gladly." I inclined my head, asking him to jump through the door that led towards the clearing that was just a mile's run from the main house.

He ran as fast as he could, only to be wrestled to the ground as I sprinted and lunged onto him before we were barely there. I ducked as I read his intentions a second beforehand, his fist swinging as the wind around us changed abruptly due to the strong hit.

Sweeping my legs as I made him lose his balance, he gave a yelp before I brought my hand onto his throat, grinning cheekily as I faked a growl, kneeing him 'lightly' in his manhood making his shout in pain before I sped off, my musical voice ringing through the voice.

I could hear Alice's soprano voice chattering ecstatically at my recent win with Carlisle's thought being rather amused at my slight foul play. Hours later after Emmett's anger dissipated we returned back to the house, laughing as we pushed each other around.

The ladies in the house smiled warily at us, with my favorite sister tossing me my car keys and I groaned once again, knowing that it was time to re-learn everything I've learnt.

**Unalaska High School, Classroom, World History**

Tuning out the droning of the teacher, I stared into space, feeling bored as I read the thoughts of the people in the entire school. It was better than listening to the teacher spout made-up facts when I had a few degrees from Word History.

Jasper was busy correcting him in his head and I snickered slightly. The male population was drooling over the Cullens and a new girl who is surprisingly a lot prettier than the usual humans that I've seen with my naked eyes since 1918. The female was similar; a few already deciding to confess which made me wonder why were they so desperate? They were envious of Rosalie and the new girl who preferably liked to be called Bella.

'_Isabella Marie Swan…._' The thought drifted through me, piquing my interest.

**Unalaska High School, Cafeteria**

"How was school?" Emmett joked quietly as he pushed the noodles in the lasagna. We scowled indignantly at him; he knew exactly how much we loathed repeating school.

Alice was intending to make a snide remark when the double doors of the cafeteria when the double doors burst open, a mahogany-haired girl burst through, making a beeline for the lunch line.

Our breath hitched at the smell of a vampire and she stiffened slightly and we knew that we were both discovered. "She certainly smells like a vampire but she doesn't look like one…. I didn't see her coming." Alice frowned, trying to get a read on her future.

Jasper smiled in amusement as he read her emotions. "She seems a little annoyed and amused at the same time."

Alice's well-trimmed eyebrow furrowed in confusion as I read my sister's thought, slightly taken aback. There was a first for everything – Alice was getting nothing but static.

"I can't get a read on her either. She looks and acts like a vampire when it comes to food….." I mimicked a frown, focusing solely on her. Blank. Absolutely blank.

'_She's even more beautiful than me._' Rosalie thought as she gave Bella a side glance, obviously jealous.

'_Damn she's hot such that Rosie Posie has nothing on her._' Emmett thought wistfully, smiling at the love of his life.

"Doesn't mean I don't look like one means I ain't one." She murmured quietly, silent enough for only our kind to hear before she changed her eye colour to golden briefly, making us gasp. Even Rosalie was bewildered, suddenly knowing the reason to why she was such a beauty. She was completely mesmerized by her looks such that I was pretty dazzled.

My golden eyes slowly traced her strong collarbone and luscious lips, staring at it longingly. Something stirred in me – I could feel something in her that lured me to her.

"Come and sit with us." My siblings said simultaneously, intrigued by her.

Gasping slightly at her infiltration of thoughts, her inner voice came into my head crystal clear. '_No thanks…. I don't know you well_'

"She has a mental shield," I whispered, slightly shocked. It was slightly different from Renata.

"Must be physical too since I can't use my gift on her." Alice chimed in, slightly frustrated.

"Don't be crazy who can have two gifts Alice?" Tanya hissed, clearly irritated. '_Why can she have two gifts when I can have none? She surely has a gift of appearance too since she changed her eye colour….. _'

"Introduce us Edward." Alice whispered as I nodded.

'_It's Edward. Alice –_'I gestures at my pixie sister – '_Wants to get to know you better. Well in fact, all of us do._'

She shook her head.'_All of you have mates, well except for you of course since I don't seem to hear you wanting the strawberry-blonde_'

"Get off my arm Tanya." I growled under my breath, suddenly feeling Tanya's presence an eyesore. She pouted slightly and letting go of my arm.

"She's a mind reader Edward?" Rosalie hissed, pointedly ignoring her.

"I would say so." I murmured.

I was shocked when the humans that were giving us way too much of their attention snapped back to their food, only of their thoughts ringing with one synchronized thought. '_Stop staring and eat your food._'

Inhaling a gasp of shock, I couldn't help but stare at her presence as she made a quick escape out of the cafeteria when her thought a few seconds ago was dunking her head into the lasagna.

_Who exactly are you Isabella Marie Swan?_ I mused as the human thoughts went back to their usual doubts and presumptions; we rose gracefully from our seat before throwing away our food into the bin with it completely untouched.

The bell rang as we went out of the cafeteria before the throngs of humans streamed out, efficiently reaching our classes by the end of it. I inhaled yet another shocked breath as I saw Bella sitting at my seat and I knew that this would an interesting year.

* * *

**There we go! An Edward P.O.V! Next will probably be Biology class and I have every intention for things to happen…. *snickers* Stay tuned and don't forget to hit the favourite and follow button if you haven't plus review and tell me how badly I've done. See you in the next chapter~**


End file.
